Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent conductive film, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the transparent conductive film.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely used display devices, and includes two display plates including electric field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed therebetween. The LCD device generates an electric field in the LC layer by applying a voltage to the electric field-generating electrodes; determines the alignment of LC molecules in the LC layer via the generation of the electric field; and displays an image by controlling the polarization of incident light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.